My vampire (BoyxBoy)
by Rachel Rysowski
Summary: My description is too long, look inside to see. Rating might go up in later chapters because of some gore and blood. Maybe some sexy times? :3 Warning: BoyxBoy


My name is Akihiko Tsukino. I have tried and tried again and again to end this thing I call my life. Everyday I'm reminded of me being this-this thing. I suck the life out of people, watching as the light in their eyes slowly fade away. When I bare my fangs at them, i see their once joy filled eyes turn into eyes of which are horrified. For 220 years, I have put up a masquerade to blend in. I've been stuck at the age of 16 for, like I said, 220 years. I've been, and I quote, 'killed' many times. Not really though, I'm clearly alive. A big pain is having to move from place to place. Always moving. Never being able to stay. Another thing is watching others slowly die of age and you looking the same. A close friend of mine who I knew knows that I am a vampire. She has been with me since she was 14 years old. I've lived near her for quite a while, she's dead now but at least she died of age and not of the curse.

I'm not your stereotypical vampire where I burn in the sunlight. I also don't sparkle. Now that's just weird.(Blame twilight bub) Although, sleeping in coffins are quite comfortable. There is no way to kill me. If there was, I would have killed myself long ago. There are a few other vampires that I know. Natural ones. Not cursed like me. I'm not close friends with any of them though. They treat others like pawns and use them for the cruel games they like to that, I can see straight through anyone's disguise. Quite simple really. Many people think I'm a pure blood, from the things those people have done, how can anyone compare me to those people? They have killed people intentionally, turned people for more followers. Is it my brown hair? My emerald-green eyes? I don't know, but I don't want to find out.

Here I am, laying on the stone floor, leaning against the wall and sitting on the bed. I'm in yet another prison for, "Almost exposing vampires to the world." 'She' gave me a choice, either join her, or be kept prisoner. Like hell I'll be staying with a psychotic bitch. "Hey, I don't wanna hear you talking about Aiko-sama like that." The guard spat at me. Right, some of us have gifts. Like this guy over here. He can read queen said I would be of great use, I have no idea how a vampire like me would be of use, I don't have powers. I am supposedly stronger than the queen's' right hand man.

The man scoffs. "Like hell you're stronger than him. You're just some mutt she found." He spat at me. Ouch. Call me whatever else, but not a mutt. I'm no dog. I'm a fucking human okay. Maybe not human, but I'm still not a damn dog. Loud alarms sounded and bounced off the stone walls. The guard stood his post. "Ne Ne, don't you think you should leave?" The guard glanced at me and breathed heavily. " I would if you weren't so troublesome. This is the fifth damn time. Akihiko, how many more times are you going to get stuck in that cell? Although you can't age, I might go insane and kill you if I have to put up with you any longer." I scoffed. "Like hell you can kill me, Asahina." Asahina growled and looked at me through the steel bars. "I would beat you around a bit to teach you a lesson. I think you're getting too cocky for your own damn good."

As Asahina finished his sentence, another guard went up to him and spoke into his ear. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do I have to?" The guard stood away from him and stood up straight. " Aiko-sama demands it." Asahina growled through his teeth and opened the cell gate. "Hmm? What's this? She asked you to let me free?" I smirked as a vein popped out. "If I could, I would keep you in here." Asahina grabbed his keys and opened the cell door. "Now get the hell out you flea. Before I close the door on you." He spoke. I smiled at him and hugged him for only a second. "Now now. That's no way to treat your nephew is it?" Asahina looked at me and smacked me on the head. "I don't care that you're my nephew, you're still just some troublesome punk." I looked at him and got an idea. "You wound me so!" I said dramatically. Asahina rolled his eyes and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time this morning. A guard, about 15 feet away slowly opened the doors to outside. I started to run while Asahina yelled at me to come back. I almost ran out the door until my face met with a broad chest.

I fell back on my butt and groaned in slight pain. I looked up and met icy blue eyes. He had golden brown hair and had a sword on his left side. He smiled kindly at me and held out a hand for me. I ignored it and got up. "I don't need your hand." He retracted his hand, but still kept a smile. He bowed as he saw my uncle approach. "For one, don't run next time you idiot. Second, Akihiko, this is Hiroshi." As I looked back at Hiroshi, he bowed and spoke. "Pleasure to meet you Akihiko-san." Hiroshi looked back at my uncle and spoke. "Excuse me, but I have to go." Hiroshi bowed again and walked away. As soon as Hiroshi was out of hearing distance, I spoke close to Asahina's ear. "Does he know that we're vampires?" "No, the only vampire's in this kingdom is Aiko-sama, the right hand man, and me. Everyone else is humans." He finishes. I look away and watch Hiroshi walking away. 'Yeah, go ahead and don't call me a vampire.' "I'm not saying you aren't, you're just not part of the kingdom." Asahina spoke up. I gave him a 'hmm.' and walked towards the door, that is, until Asahina stopped me. "Wha? I thought I was-" "No." Ashina cut me off. "I never said you could leave. What I let you out for was for you to talk to Aiko-sama. She needed to speak to you." Asahina pointed to the hallway on my right. I sighed and slumped my back. Swaying slightly, trailing down the stone hallway.

Timeskip brought to you by Aiko-sama, the psychotic bitch~

Before Asahina opened the doors, my throat started to burn and itch. I could feel my breathing getting rapid and I could barely breathe. The smell of blood lingered in the air, making my sharp fangs stick out of my pale lips. I stumbled back to the stone wall and sunk down, meeting the floor. Asahina crouched down to my level and looked at me with sincere eyes. "I keep forgetting that you're still sensitive to the smell of blood. When was the last time you drank blood?" I looked away from him and my hand scratched at my throat to try to relieve me of the itchiness. I knew my eyes went from their emerald-green, to a crimson red color.

Asahina lifted his wrist to my mouth. I tried to deny it, but I couldn't stop my reflexes and bit into his wrist. Feeling the warm red liquid going down my throat. It relieved the burning, and itching sensation. I instantly pulled away and tried to back away more. "No! No, no! I can't! I won't!" I screamed. My head was in between my knees and I was holding on to my head. Asahina ruffled my hair and I couldn't smell his blood anymore. I looked up at him with my tear glazed eyes. He smiled at me, but I just frowned, my eyes narrowing down at the floor. I hate drinking blood. It reminds me that I'm this horrible monster. My eyes turning into a crimson red, my sharp teeth coming out and scaring my prey. I started to tremble again. Every time I tremble, it's only because I remember I'm this monster, right after sucking out someones life. I never wanted to become this monster.


End file.
